It's a Party!
by illuminatingthesoul
Summary: Fifteen's Christmas party has finally arrived, and everyone is ready to wind down and have a good time with their friends. But will everything run smoothly when a few new announcements make their way to the light?
1. It's a Party!

Hello everyone! Here is the long awaited Christmas party. Updates won't be as frequent, as school just started up again and life is crazy. But I'll get to it, don't worry.  
This fic revolves around all of our favourite couples of fifteen, probably each with a chapter dedicated to them. Except maybe Chris and Gail, I can't think of anything for them! D:  
Thanks in advance for reviews and alerts and everything, they make me very happy. Enjoy!

* * *

Stupid Handsome

Sam and Andy had no sooner gotten out of his truck before he heard someone cat call from across the parking lot.

"Epstein, stop ogling my woman." He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"As long as you promise not to ogle mine." He heard him laugh, followed by a giggle and a timid 'Dov!' from his girlfriend.

"Time to meet the girlfriend." He raised his eyebrows, still facing Andy. He gently brushed her straightened hair over her shoulders and looked up at his beautiful fiancé and smiled at her. "You look stunning."

"And you look so handsome it's stupid." She flattened out his lapels before directing her gaze back to Dov and Megan, who were only a few feet away. "Hello, lovebirds!" She cheered.

"Hey Andy." Dov stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "You look fantastic."

"Not too bad yourself, Dov!" She laughed, turning to Megan. "Hey girl!" She pulled her in for a hug while Sam and Dov shook hands.

"Damn Dov, she is… lovely." He whispered discreetly, chuckling.

"No ogling." Dov sang quietly, earning him an official Swarek glare. "Sorry, bro." Dov straightened up, before snaking his arms around his girlfriends' waist and kissing her temple lightly.

"God, Megan, you look terrific!" Andy's eyes dropped to survey the other woman's outfit.

"Andy, have you looked in the mirror recently? I've got nothing on you." She giggled.

"Oh. My. God." Andy's eyes widened. "How on earth do you walk in those shoes?" She asked quietly, as the two men chuckled under their breath.

"Oh," Megan glanced down at her own feet, "working in the fashion industry. It's five inches, all day, everyday." She groaned. "When I'm working, at least."

"Well, lady, you look great. I'd say the gain is worth the pain." Andy smiled. "You guys wanna go inside?" She stepped back and leaned into Sam.

"Sounds good, it's a little chilly out here." Dov chuckled, noticing Megan's goose bumps. He only let go of her to wave as Traci and Jerry pulled into the parking lot. "Oh, never mind." He chuckled.

They watched as Jerry got out of the car and walked around to open Traci's door, who laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Always the gentleman." Sam muttered, grinning.

"Hello, younglings." Jerry smiled politely, shaking Sam and Dov's hands. "Andy, looking ravishing as always." He kissed her on the cheek. "And wow, you look…" He turned to Megan. "Gorgeous." He smiled, kissing her as well.

"Stay away from my woman, Jerry." Dov joked, holding Traci in a hug. "You look amazing too, by the way."

"Yeah, Traci. Seriously." Sam interjected.

"I think they're just trying to score points early on in the game, under the assumption that they might get lucky later." Andy mused.

"Ah, let 'em try." Megan flicked her eyes at Dov, with pure mischief written on her face.

"Ladies?" Traci held her arms out, which Andy and Megan took willingly. The three started towards the door, laughing as their three significant others just watched in awe. "Huh. I guess we are that gorgeous." Traci smiled, too quiet for the men to hear.

Megan stepped up and held the door open for her new friends, before following them into the deceivingly large banquet hall.

"Damn, fifteen knows how to party." Megan laughed as the DJ started to queue up some music.

"Apparently!" Andy laughed, leading the way through the semi-crowded room to the table of appetizers. "Mmm, food food food!" She laughed, picking up a delicious looking yet extremely fattening mini cupcake.

"You're starting to remind me of Gail." Traci snorted, passing Megan something with marshmallows before eating one herself.

"Hah, don't get any ideas." Andy swallowed. "Although, the idea is getting kind of appealing… I'm not gonna lie." She grinned. "I could deal with being a mommy."

"You know, you totally could. I know we've known each other a whopping three weeks or whatever, but you're really maternal, even with geniuses like Dov." She waved to her boyfriend, who was just entering with the two other men plus Chris and Gail. He saw her and smiled widely, before trying to cut his way through the crowd.

"Guess who we found hobbling along outside?" He laughed, stepping aside so Chris and Gail could join the circle.

"Dov, you're an ass." She laughed, wincing and rubbing her back. "Ouch."

"How are you holding up, mama?" Andy leaned forward to hug Gail.

"My back is really killing me now." She groaned. "You owe me." She said to her stomach. "Wow! You ladies look terrific!"

"Gail, be quiet and eat some chocolate." Traci fed her a chunk of rocky road.

"I do like chocolate." She chewed.

"Hey man." Dov shook Chris' hand. "You know, we don't actually stand up to a lot of these douche bags."

"Dov!" Megan laughed, only having heard the last few words of his sentence. The group laughed and eventually, the girls, sans Gail, made their way over to the lounge area near the back and the men gravitated towards the bar.

The entire room, which was quite large in itself, looked like a winter wonderland. Christmas lights hung from the ceiling, along with mistletoe and holly, garland and even a few little trees perched on side tables donning sparkly ornaments that glowed under the coral lighting.

"God he is so good looking." Andy said, waving lightly at Sam from across the room.

"Are you two going to be making eyes at each other all night?" Traci asked, giggling a little.

"Hey, Megan knows what I'm going through." Andy laughed, turning to Megan, who hadn't acknowledged her. "Megan?"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." She snapped back to reality. "I was, it's just, Dov is…" She let her gaze wander back to her boyfriend, who was nursing a coke across the room. Andy laughed as she looked back to see Dov, who was gazing back.

"Damn, they are in it." Traci said. "It's so cute, they're like teenagers." She looked up at Andy, who was clearly distracted. "Andy, not you too."

"Hey, sorry. But, I've gotta go talk to Sam about something. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" She got up from her seat and slowly made her way through the crowd, and the girls watched as she roped her arms around his neck and led him off to a dark corner of the room.

"God only knows what 'talking' really means." Traci shook her head, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well, it is a party. That's for sure." Megan laughed.


	2. A Family

What's on Andy's mind?

Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

A Family

Dov let his eyes wander from his girlfriends' as Andy strutted down the length of the hall, before summoning Sam with the flick of her eyes to the corner of the room.

"Let's talk." She whispered in his ear, lightly dragging her finger down his chest.

"Later , Dov." Sam was up, following Andy like a lost puppy. He shot a knowing glance at his girlfriend, before beckoning her and Traci over to the bar as well.

"Andy, darling, what on earth are you doing?" Sam asked, lowering his voice to hide just what her wandering hands were doing to him.

"I, I've just been thinking." She began to bite at her bottom lip, all the while running her hands over his thighs.

"About what?" He finally folded his hands over hers, stopping the enticing movement.

"Lots of stuff." She sighed, smiling upwardly at him.

"Andy, what is going on?" He laughed, his dimples lighting up her world.

"Let's have some champagne." She stood up. "Stay here." She got up and scurried away, while Sam watched her backside disappear into the crowd, confused. He was more than relieved when the front door opened and he saw two familiar faces walk in.

"Oy! Ollie!" He held up his hand and signalled for Oliver and his wife Zoey to join him on the couches.

"Hey, good buddy." Sam stood and shook Oliver's hand, before stepping forward and kissing Zoey on the cheek.

"Zoey, I've told you how beautiful you are, right?" He held one of her hands above her head and prompted her to twirl in front of him.

"Oh Sam, you always had a way with words." Zoey rewarded him with a gleeful laugh.

"Hey, paws off my woman." Oliver grinned, snaking his arms around his wife's waist as she spun around Sam. He laughed, but then looked up and saw his own fiancé walk back to them.

"Oliver!" She smiled, hugging him with one arm while holding two champagne glasses in the other. "Drink." She handed one to him and one to Sam. "You must be Zoey." She smiled at the woman.

"And, I'm guessing you're Andy." Zoey stepped forward to shake Andy's hand.

"The one and only." Sam murmured, taking a sip of his drink.

"Sam!" She laughed, before turning her attention back to Zoey. "It's great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you!" She smiled widely.

"Oh, my. Good things, I'd hope." She grinned, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Don't look at me!" He laughed, raising his hands in defence.

"Let me just grab you some champagne." Andy smiled back at Zoey, who graciously declined.

"Oh, none for me, thank you. Not drinking tonight." She explained as Oliver invited her to sit next to him. Andy almost blushed just watching them; she'd never seen Oliver show this side of himself in a work environment. He slid his arms around his beautiful wife's waist and whispered into her ear, earning him a joyous giggle.

"Get used to it, baby. They're in _love_." Sam whispered in Andy's ear, before pulling her down onto a loveseat next to him. "So, kiddies, what's new in the Galaxy of Shaw?"

"Nothing much, Sammy, how about yourself?" Oliver stretched out and relaxed, Zoey's hand splayed out on his chest.

"Nothing much? Oliver!" She laughed.

"Fine, fine. Something very much." He admitted. "My wife here, wants more babies." He turned to look at her, and touched his nose to hers.

"You said you wanted more babies too, you know." She laughed. "But yeah, I want more babies. A million and one." Andy's stomach started doing flips.

"Really? You want _another _Shaw running around?" Sam laughed. "No, no, I'm kidding. I'm happy for you two. I really am." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's fantastic news. You look like such a happy family." Andy smiled graciously, snuggling up next to Sam.

"We're a happy family too, you know. Even without kids." Sam whispered to her, kissing her temple.

"Swarek!" Frank called out, walking with his typical swagger over to the group. "Come on, kids. At least try to hide it from me." He laughed.

"Ooookay." Sam said slyly, kissing her a little slower, making her turn bright red.

"Sam." She swatted his leg, finally convincing him to sit up straight.

"Fine." He looked back up at Frank. "What's up, white shirt?" Frank crossed his arms.

"You know, the usual. Keepin' you clowns in line." He chuckled, before locking eyes with Dov and effectively terrifying him.

"Come, sit." Andy scooted a little closer to Sam, clearing more room for him.

"He'd love to, he really would, but he's taking me dancing." A rather dashing looking Noelle waltzed up and pulled Frank by his tie on to the dance floor.

"_Damn _girl, you fine!" Oliver called after her, Sam adding a few cat calls at the end.

"No wonder she hates you guys." Zoey laughed.

"She loves us." Oliver chuckled, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face.

"Sam, can we talk for just a second?" Andy whispered again, trying to be discreet.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, babe." He nodded. "Guys, we'll catch up in a bit, okay?" He said to Oliver, who was already getting up.

"Nonsense. We're dancing. You two, stay here. Talk." Zoey smiled, being pulled towards the music on the other end of the room.

"Alright," he chuckled, "See you later." He turned to Andy. "Baby, what's on your mind?" She bit her lip. She chewed, on her lip.

"I've been thinking." She sighed, finally meeting his gaze.

"Yes, Andy, we've established that. About what?" He laughed, cupping her face with his hand. "Are you okay? You've seemed a little distracted lately." She laughed and rested her head on the couch.

"Yeah, I am." She sat up again. "I have something to tell you. But I don't know if you're gonna be happy about it, or if I waited too long and you aren't interested anymore." More lip biting.

"Will you just tell me already? You're killing me here, Andrea." He held her hands in his.

"Well, I don't know what clicked for me, but we were walking down the street the other day, and there was that little puppy, remember?" She began. "That little golden retriever."

"Yeah, I remember. We're already going to get a dog, I thought?" He tilted his head.

"Let me finish." She looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I was watching you pet him, and you were so gentle, and it was all just so perfect." She sighed.

"So you want a dog, because I'm a gentle giant?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, Sam, I want – "

"A big dog?" He cut her off.

"Sam! If you'd let me speak, I'm trying to tell you that I want to have a baby. With you. Now." Once she started, she couldn't stop.

"What?" He almost whispered, his eyes wide.

"You heard me." She smirked.

"You want to have a baby?" His voice rose a few octaves, she nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I just said that." She giggled.

"Really?" He whispered again.

"Yes, Sam, I want to have a baby." She spoke slowly. Sam leapt off the couch and pulled her up, leading her over to a random spot on the floor before kissing her passionately. "Whoa, hello there." He pulled her to another seemingly random place a few feet away and kissed her again.

"Mistletoe." He pointed to the ceiling, where a few leaves hung. "Oh look!" He pointed behind her. "There's some more!"

"Sam!" She laughed as he pulled her off to the next piece of mistletoe and kissed her nose and then her lips. "I guess you're in?"

"You have no idea how in I am." He spoke over his shoulder as he led her to the next plant hanging from the ceiling.

Dov and Megan chuckled, leaning against the bar.

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Megan asked.

"Mistletoe. Just listen." Dov smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh! There's some more!" They heard Sam whisper excitedly, before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"That's so sweet. They're so happy together." Megan sighed.

"He's never that happy." Dov raised an eyebrow. "Something's changed."

"Well, Andy said she needed to talk to him before." Megan shrugged.

"She must have said something amazing for him to be that happy." He laughed. Megan turned to face him, tracing her finger lightly down his arm.

"We need to talk as well." She said quietly.

"I knew it! I knew there was something bugging you. Come on, let's find somewhere quiet." He brushed her hair over her shoulders and kissed her once on the cheek, before sliding his arm around her waist and leading her away. Megan's stomach churned, the feeling reminded her of her first job interview. Knowing that what she would say next would either make or break her relationship with her love was terrifying, but she knew it had to come out sometime.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Two more after this, then I'm getting on with some of the requested fics. PS, I got my L yesterday! Yes! Six days after my sixteenth birthday, that's how I do things. Unfortunately, that means not only will school get in the way, so will driving. I'll do my best to stay committed though! Thanks for all of your reviews.

* * *

Home Sweet Home

"Alright, love." Dov sat across from Megan, holding her hands over the small table separating the two chairs that they were seated on. "What do we need to talk about?"

"I'm kind of nervous." She whispered quietly, furrowing her brow and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Nervous about what?" He asked tenderly, his tone matching the softly lit hallway they were in. He gently rubbed his thumbs over the sides of her hands, soothing her with the contact.

"I don't want you to be angry with me." Her voice dropped a little, becoming even quieter.

"Megan, don't worry. Why would I be angry with you? I have no reason to be." He assured her.

"I think you might be." Her voice, again, became frailer by the word. Dov recognized the times when she was afraid, and this was one of those times. She'd curl her toes, which he could see through her open toed shoes, for instance. Or, like now, the muscles in her wrists and elbows were be taut.

"Megan," she looked down, "hey, no. Come back up here." He willed her eyes back up to meet his. "I can't promise that I won't be angry, but that's only because I don't know what you're keeping from me."

"You're going to be angry that I didn't tell you." She sank back into her chair, letting go of his hands and retreating into herself.

"No, no, no." He said as he got up and walked around the table, before kneeling in front of her. "It's okay, baby. It's okay." He rubbed her hands again.

"I got a job offer in London." She whispered.

"Wow." Dov exhaled after a moment of silence. He rested his forehead against her knees and closed his eyes for a minute, never letting go of her hands.

"Are you angry?" She whispered, his head snapped up.

"No, I'm not angry, love. I'm not." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Stand up." He stood in front of her and waited for her to climb to her feet, before he spun her around and fell into the chair, pulling her on top of him.

She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, sinking into the warmth of his body.

"Are you gonna go?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to take the job?" He repeated, a bit more firmly.

"Do you want me to?" She whispered.

"I want you to be happy." He replied quietly, folding his arms around her. "If that means you have to go, then you have to go."

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked, running her fingers over his jaw line. "I really, really love you."

"That means you're going, doesn't it?" His words swirled around them, the air thickening to the point where Megan could hardly breathe. She tightened her grip on his jacket, and opened her mouth to speak.

"What?" Traci shrieked from around the corner. "Jerry, what?"

"Trace, come here. And quietly, before the poor people in France hear you screaming." The two stumbled around the corner, stopping at the sight of Dov and Megan.

"Hey, you two okay?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, Trace. We're good. Just talking." Dov supplied.

"Alright, we'll move along." Jerry answered, pulling Traci the other way.

"Later guys!" She smiled over her shoulder.

A calm settled over the pair until again, Dov broke the silence.

"Are you leaving me?" His voice ached with premature betrayal. Megan shifted in his lap, lifting her head to look at him.

"I didn't go away this weekend. I was at a hotel, thinking about this whole thing." She began, but was cut short when she saw the hurt burning in Dov's eyes. She took a deep breath. "I was outside, on the deck of my hotel room and I figured out a way to decide what to do."

"What did you do?" He whispered.

"I looked for Columba." She stated. "Like Dad, I mean, Chris's Dad always said, it would guide me home." She looked deep into his blue eyes. "I didn't see Columba, Dov. It wasn't there." He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw.

"I understand." He said, his voice gruff. "I get it. You deserve this; you've worked hard for it. I'm not angry." He exhaled heavily. "I could never be angry at you."

"Dov…" She tried to speak, but couldn't force the words out.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain. Just promise that we can keep in touch, okay? You know, email, or text or whatever you have time for. Even Skype. I'll make time."

"Dov…" She tried again.

"Megan, please, you don't have to tell me why, or apologize, or anything like that. It's your life, and only your life. I don't get to be angry at you for taking control of your life. It's not up to me." He began again, this time trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Dov!" She raised her voice, and lightly hit his shoulders to get his attention. "Listen to me!" He looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed. "As I was saying, I didn't see my constellation. And at first, I thought that meant that I should go. But then, I realized something." She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I realized that I didn't see it, because I don't need it anymore. I don't need that dove, because I have my Dov. That constellation doesn't need to guide me home, because I don't need to _be _guided home, You are my home." His expression softened. "I only needed that constellation when I was lost. I'm not lost anymore."

"Oh, Megan." He whispered, smiling. "I love you so much." He pulled her in close to her, his heart swelling to a point where he thought it might burst. "I love you, I love you." He felt her lips pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck.

"I love you too." Her hot breath on his skin was the equivalent of a defibrillator shocking a man back to life.

"You make me so happy, Megan, you really do." His arms clung to her shoulders, holding as much of her as he could.

"I would never dream of leaving you." She whispered delicately in his ears.

"Come on." Dov stood them both up. "Let's go find some mistletoe."

"Oh, will you look at them!" Gail laughed. "It's amazing, Dov is almost a man now."

"Gail, lighten up. I know you're hurting but this is not the time to be negative." Chris said quietly. "Listen to me, Gail. It's Christmas."

"I don't like Christmas." She whispered.

"What?" He tilted his head. "How come? Christmas is wonderful."

"It was never wonderful when I was a kid, it's not wonderful now." She shrugged.

"Oh God, Gail." Chris stepped away from her, a bewildered look in his eyes. "Don't tell me…"

"What?" She tilted her head.

"You're a _scrooge?_" He contorted his face.

"I am not a scrooge!" She laughed back, a little condescendingly.

"Come on, Gail. Just be happy. Don't you want Abby to love Christmas? To be excited for Santa, and everything?" He asked, earning no response. "I don't know what you hate about Christmas so much, but from now on, you're going to love it. Let's dance." He pulled her off the sidelines and onto the dance floor, earning many proud smiles and he danced with his very pregnant girlfriend.

"Everyone's staring at us." Gail whispered. "Let's go back to the side."

"Only because they're happy for us." He didn't budge, or let go of her.

"You don't know that." She shot back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"They're proud, because I'm the straight edge, do everything right guy and you are, _were_, the cold fish that didn't get involved with anyone. They're proud, because the job changed us for the better. They're happy that they were all there to watch it happen." He smiled simply.

"If you say so." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. A few minutes of serenity passed, before the whirlwind known as Dov ran up with Megan in tow, tapping Chris on the shoulder.

"Chris! Don't let anyone touch Megan. You don't even touch her. Guard her. She's mine." He kissed her once and jogged off across the room.

"That was strange." Gail tilted her head.

"Have you met Dov? I'd be worried if he wasn't unpredictable and a little crazy sometimes." Megan laughed. Chris craned his neck to see what Dov was doing.

"He's talking to Frank." He pursed his lips.

"About what?" Gail asked.

"I don't know, I can't read lips. Something important though, he's talking with his hands." Chris inferred.

"Oh, that is important. He's very animated when he gets really passionate about something." Gail agreed. "He's been much more animated since you two got back together you know." She looked at Megan. "I think he's passionate about you." Megan furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

"I wish he wasn't, sometimes." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"I got a job offer in London. I didn't take it, but my entire company is moving there in a few months. My job goes with it. My boss thinks I'm going." Megan's jaw tightened.

"What? You can't go, Megan." Gail let go of Chris and countered her.

"I can't do anything about it, Gail. I've worked there since I was nineteen; I don't have a good enough resume to get me in anywhere else." She grimaced. "I don't want to leave him, but he's going to tell me to go. I know it."

"Hey, we'll figure it out, okay? We will." Chris rubbed his hand over her shoulder.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially him. He needs to hear it from me, later on. Not while he's so happy." She sighed, glancing over at him. "Not while he's so passionate."

And just like that, the castle she'd built with Dov once again became very unstable. Saying it aloud had made her realize that sometimes, you can't win. Sometimes, you have to go where the wind takes you. But not now, she decided. He loved her too much. She couldn't hurt him like this. Instead, she'd make these last few months together as wonderful as she could. Because that was what he deserved.


	4. Stepping in

This one is a little different from the others in the fact that: A, the man in the relationship has some interesting news, and B, they don't actually stay at the party for long. I kind of wrote that off of what I take from Jerry as a character, he seems to enjoy his close friends rather than huge parties. So, I sent them away. There'll be one, maybe two more chapters after this. Probably one. Thank you for all of your reviews!

And, cause I forgot it on the first chapter, I do not own RB.

* * *

**Stepping in**

Jerry grinned lazily across the table, rubbing his thumb over Traci's hand.

"I don't like parties. Not work parties, at least." He said groggily, running a hand over his face.

"Why?" Traci asked, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table.

"Because you have to stay for hours, smile, and pretend like you're having a blast pleasing investors and nonsense like that when you just want to be at home." He yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"You're just like my kid." She smiled. "Let's go, then. We don't have to stay, you know."

"I have a better idea." He smiled mischievously and got up, taking Traci's hand and leading her to a dark looking hallway.

"What are you thinking?" Traci asked hesitantly.

"What I'm thinking, is I've barely even gotten to touch you today, and this hall has rather spacious bathrooms with locks on the doors." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She shrieked. "Jerry, what?"

"Trace, come here. And quietly, before the poor people in France hear you screaming." The two stumbled around the corner, stopping at the sight of Dov and Megan, sitting a few metres away.

"Hey, you two okay?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, Trace. We're good. Just talking." Dov answered, his voice contrived.

"Alright, we'll move along." Jerry answered, pulling Traci the other way.

"Later guys!" She smiled over her shoulder, before turning back to Jerry. "I am not doing this!"

"Oh, come on, Trace." Jerry began kissing her neck.

"Jerry, no." She pushed him away. "Look, we can leave if you want. But I'm not having sex with you in a public bathroom."

"Fine." He stepped back and contemplated his options. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I could go for a coffee. Wanna go hit Starbucks and then head home?" He smiled innocently.

"You really want to leave already?" She asked softly. "Okay. No problem. Just let me go say goodbye to everyone, okay?" He nodded and led her back out to the main hall, and joined her in the task of bidding everyone adieu.

After many strange looks and questions, they finally escaped the hall. Jerry drove to their usual Starbucks, ordered for Traci and found them a table, purposely situated in the corner.

"Why are we back here?" Traci asked as Jerry slid into the booth next to her.

"I want to snuggle." He murmured, sliding one arm around her waist.

"You, a man's man, want to snuggle?" She laughed, leaning into his side.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, actually." He sat up a little straighter and looked at her.

"Jer, I'm not going to marry you." She said abruptly. "If that's what you're thinking."

"No, no, not yet, Trace." He laughed. "Something else."

"Well, ask away." She turned her body as well, so their shoulders were parallel to each other.

"Look, Dex is gone, you know." He said quietly. "He's not ever coming back, anywhere near you, me or Leo." He pointed out.

"I know, two years with probation and restraining orders." She raised her eyebrow. "Whatcha thinking?"

"Well, you know that he also relinquished all of his rights as Leo's guardian. It's just you now." He continued.

"Yeah, Jer, I know. For real, a single Mom." She replied, a little confused as to where he was going with this.

"Well," he ran his hands over her thighs, "how would you feel about…" He took a deep breath.

"Jerry, talk." She smiled endearingly at him, touching their noses together.

"How would you feel about me adopting Leo?" He said, holding his breath.

"Really?" She whispered. "You really, really?"

"Yeah, I really, really. I do. I want to." He nodded. "I really do think that this is the direction I want to go. I don't want to be Mom's boyfriend. I want to be someone that legally, officially, can protect him." He whispered.

"But we've only been living together for a few weeks." She touched her fingers lightly to his cheek. "Jerry, this is a big deal."

"Yeah, I know, Trace. But the fact is, I know what I want. I want you and Leo, in my life, forever. I know we can't get married right now, it's just too soon. But the fact is, I think I'm only not marrying you because of how it looks." He kissed her once. "I don't plan on being alone, or with anyone else, ever again."

"You are serious, aren't you?" She asked, a little bewildered. "Jerry, I don't think you know how serious this is. You want to be his _father_, are you sure? You could be his Dad without adopting him, it's the same thing just without the strings and hassle if, for some reason, this doesn't work out." She reminded him.

"Traci, I know. I've been looking into it, it would take awhile anyways, but it's what I want to do. I know I could be his Dad without adopting him, but I want his name to be Barber if we get married. I want him to be my son, in the eyes of the law and the courts and everything. I love your son. I want to be able to call him _our _son, and have it be real. I love _our _son." He smiled to himself. "I can't help it, I love how that sounds."

"He does love you." She smiled at him. "That's for sure. He's too young to understand the situation anyways."

"Can I try to explain it to him?" Jerry asked. "I want to make sure it's okay with him."

"Of course you can." She giggled. "This is a side of you that I haven't seen before, all fatherly and protective. It's kinda hot." She whispered in his ear.

"Traci, you cannot do that now. If you're in, I want to go pick him up from the sitters and talk to him right this second." He decided.

"Wow. You are serious." She sat up straight again. "I'm in. I'd love for you to be the legal father of my son." He pulled her in for a searing kiss before smiling widely at her.

"Let's go get him." He practically jumped up and carried her out to the car, speeding off to pick up Leo.

"Hello, Mum." Leo greeted them on the front steps of his babysitter's house.

"Hey baby!" Traci jogged up and hugged her son. "Did you behave for Nadine today?"

"Yes, he did. He got a little grumpy before lunch, but it was nothing a grilled cheese sandwich couldn't fix!" Nadine chuckled, pinching playfully at Leo's belly. "Although, he is very excited to get home and play soldiers, right Leo?"

"Yes! Me and Jerry play soldiers all the time, Nadine. We build the best castles, no one can ever get over the walls." He told her, deadpan.

"I'd love it if you could show me sometime, Leo!" Nadine smiled at him. "We can draw some ideas for castles next time you come over, okay?" She looked up at Traci and giggled. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Nadine!" Leo mock hollered, before turning and yelling for real. "JERRY!" He ran towards the detective, who readily scooped him up and gave him a hug.

"LEO!" He laughed back. "You wanna play soldiers, huh?" Leo nodded. "Let's do it."

The ride home was uneventful, as was the beginning of the latest war. Leo had just dropped a bomb on the enemies fort when Jerry decided to pause their game.

"Hey, Leo, can I talk to you for a second?" Jerry placed his sniper back on the top of the castle.

"Okay." Leo set his sergeant down on the ground and sank back onto his heels.

"Okay, Leo. This is kind of hard to explain, but I want to make sure you're okay with it, okay?" He began. "Leo, I love your Mom very, very much. And I love you very, very much."

"I love you too, Jerry." He replied patiently, earning a grateful, joyous grin from Jerry.

"Leo, I would like to be your Dad. I know you have a Dad already, but while he's away, and after that, I'd like to be your Dad." Again, he held his breath.

"You could be my Dad?" Leo bumbled.

"Yeah, Leo. You could still call me Jerry, but I'll be your Dad. I know it's a little confusing for you, but when you're older you'll understand." He smiled.

"That sounds doable." Leo decided, picking up his sergeant again. "Mom! Jerry is going to be my Dad!"

"I know, honey, I heard." Traci smiled from her position, leaning against the wall behind Jerry.

"You heard, did you?" Jerry looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Yes, and I think it's a brilliant idea." She walked over and sat on the couch behind them, kissing Jerry on the shoulder. He leaned back against her legs and held one of her hands over his shoulder.

"Hey, I just got a text from Andy. You up for a bit of a low key after party at the Swarek/McNally household?" Traci asked quietly. "We can bring Leo."

"Sure, why not." He smiled. "Leo, you wanna go to a party?"

"You know it, girlfriend!" Leo squeaked in his trademark hamster like voice.

"We'll finish this war and then we can go, okay?" Jerry whispered to Traci.

"Sounds good." She stood up. "You two have fun now." She giggled, exiting the room.

"Oh yeah oh yeah." Leo turned back to their castle, dropping a pillow over top of it. "AIR STRIKE!"

"Does this mean you're gonna get me a Father's day present, Leo?" Jerry asked, fighting off the foot soldiers at the base of the castle.

"I'll give it to you now." Leo looked up. "A BLACK EYE!"

The air strike pillow and a few others quickly became involved in a heated pillow fight.

"Oh dear." Traci mumbled from the kitchen. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. The After Party

Last one! I've already got an idea for my next fic. You'll all see it in there. Actually, you might see the next few. Thanks for all your reviews and support!

* * *

The After Party

Sam buried his nose in Andy's hair, kissing her neck gently. He heard a knock on the front door and stole a kiss from her lips before jumping off of the couch and jogging to the door.

"Feliz Navidad, muchacho!" Jerry hollered.

"You're a nut case." Sam laughed, stepping back from the doorway to let everyone in.

"Yeah, a nut case." Leo, who was settled on Jerry's hip, echoed.

"Hey, watch it or I'm gonna bomb your castle." Jerry chuckled, setting the little boy down inside, and watching as he quickly ran over to greet Andy.

"Hey, Sam." Traci smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind that we brought the little one here." She closed the door behind her and folded her arms over her middle, smiling at her son.

"Of course not! He's always welcome here. And you too, I guess." Andy looked at Jerry with mock disgust.

"Haters gonna hate." He shrugged, earning a fit of laughter from his colleagues.

"Beer?" Sam tossed a few bottles to the other adults in the room, before offering some juice to Leo. He nodded happily and went back to thumb wrestling with Andy.

Everyone made themselves comfortable in the living room and began chatting away, having more fun with each other than they did at the party. Now dressed in more comfortable clothing, Andy lay on her back on the hardwood floor with Leo, picking out shapes in the ceiling. Sam admired the curve of her body from his seat across the room, the way her back arched off the floor and the way her chest rose and fell with every breath she drew in.

Traci and Jerry sat on the loveseat, Traci with her feet tucked up under herself and Jerry with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"She's great with kids." Sam whispered to himself, his mind not having left her announcement earlier.

"What was that, Sammy?" Jerry glanced over.

"Oh, nothing." He shook it off and grinned, looking back at his fiancée. Another knock at the door sounded. "It's open!" Sam called. It opened, revealing Dov and Megan, both smiling widely.

"Hey there kiddies!" Dov smiled, closing the door behind them.

"Megan, I hate you." Andy groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm about a hundred percent sure that you look better now, in yoga pants and a sweater than I did in my party dress today." Megan began laughing. "I'm serious!" Andy continued. "You need to stop this, or Sam is going to leave me for you."

"Hello? Do people not see the overprotective boyfriend standing _right _next to the beautiful woman?" Dov asked, chuckling.

"Relax, Dov. As stunning as you are, Megan…" He climbed down off the couch and began crawling over to Andy, lying on his stomach right next to her and kissing her cheek. "I could never leave my Andy." He smiled brightly at his fiancée, his dimples making her heart sing with joy.

"You make me happy." She giggled, turning her head to face him and kissing him again.

"Gross!" Leo complained.

"Oh, I can't wait until he's older and we can tell all of his girlfriends about this moment." Traci snorted.

"It'll be thrilling, really." Jerry laughed, kissing Traci on the temple. Another knock, and the door was opened by a smiling Chris followed by a scowling Gail.

"Looks like Frosty's back." Sam whispered to Andy, before hopping to his feet and shaking Chris' hand and kissing Gail on the cheek, despite her less than thrilled face.

Everyone made themselves comfortable on the couches, making due with the small space. Megan curled up happily on Dov's chest, his hands grasping one of hers. Chris and Gail sprawled out on the couch, the blonde smiling earnestly for the first time that day. Sam and Andy lay on the floor together, quickly warming up to the idea of having children of their own, while Jerry and Traci just smiled at their son.

"This is so weird." Dov laughed.

"What is?" Chris yawned, running his hand over Gail's stomach.

"Less than a year ago, both Sam and Jerry hated both of us. I think they still might hate us a little. But now, we're actually _hanging out_. Like, what is that? A year ago, this never would have happened." He smiled.

"You know, that's true. This year has changed everything." Jerry smiled, hugging Traci a little closer.

"I think overall, it was a good year. The end, in part at least, justified the means." Andy looked at Sam and saw pain twang in his eyes as the memories of the means were pulled to the surface. "I think it changed us all for the better."

"I think it nearly killed us all along the way; fights, breakups, kidnappers, murders, suicides, selfishness, greed; but I agree. We're all significantly better people." Gail smiled. "I'd give my life for anyone in this room in a heartbeat."

"That's what true friendship is, right?" Traci interjected. "Before, you were all just people to me. Now, I can't imagine a day without any of you. Now, we're definitely family." She rested her head on Jerry's shoulder.

"Except me." Megan giggled. "This year sucked. Only the past month has been worth getting up for." She smiled up at Dov.

"I have to concur to a point. Before it was just the job that I loved. Now I love you." He kissed Megan on the nose, and she dropped her head back to his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She'd realized why he always did it; the metronomic timing just calmed her mind. It allowed her to just focus on how lucky she felt to be in the arms of such a strong, supportive, loving boyfriend.

"We're all so lucky." Sam sighed. "Andy, why don't you tell them all the good news?" He grinned. Andy looked at him with alarmed eyes.

"You want to tell everyone now?" She asked, her voice low. He just smiled his cocky smile and nodded. "Fine."

"What's going on?" Traci sat up.

"Sam and I have decided to have a baby." Andy let the words roll of her tongue, still processing the statement herself.

"What?" Traci shrieked.

"Oh my God, are you sure? You say you want it now, just wait until you're almost seven months in and your back hurts ninety percent of the time." Gail groaned, earning a chuckle from Chris and a soft kiss to her stomach.

"We're definitely sure." Sam smiled. "I can't wait until you're huge." He smiled up at Andy, who swatted him on the arm.

"Funny, I can. I happened to like my figure at the moment." She pointed out.

"Oh trust me, so do I." He whispered, earning him another swat.

"Sam! Kids! No!" She pointed at Leo. "Keep it rated G, please."

"You think that's not rated G for me? Oh Andy, I thought you knew me better than that." He sighed, sinking back onto the floor.

"Andy, and Sam I mean, that's so great! You guys are gonna have one sexy kid." Megan laughed.

"No, my little girl will not be sexy. Or she will be, but no one will go near her because of her hard ass cop Dad. I'll keep those boys in line." Sam slapped the back of one hand to his other open palm and everyone laughed.

"You need to let those boys try, then we'll shut them down. Girls love being chased." Andy chuckled.

"Oh do you?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"We all need a little excitement." She shrugged.

"You're evil." Sam snorted.

"You love me." She countered lightly, going back to playing with Leo.

"Yes I do." Sam kissed her on the nose.

"And in other news, Megan is not leaving me to go to Europe, ever ever ever." Dov interjected.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Megan?" Chris raised one eyebrow, a cocky grin on his face.

"I got a job offer in Europe. But I turned it down. For this idiot." She snuggled in closer to Dov.

"Which makes me a very happy idiot." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, well me and Gail are awesome too, by the way. No exciting news, nothings changed, but we're _awesome_." Chris grinned.

"Super awesome." Gail yawned, moving so she could lay her head in Chris' lap.

"I want to adopt Leo." Jerry threw in, smiling.

"Really? Wow." Sam laughed. "I'm honestly, surprised."

"Why?" Traci laughed at the expression on Sam's face.

"I don't know, he's Jerry. Designer suits, two hundred dollar belts. I thought he loved those belts more than me, yet he wants Leo to officially be his." He smiled. "I guess I'm not surprised so much as I am proud. My little Jerry's growing up."

"Hey, shut up, man." Jerry laughed. "I've never been a Dad before, it's kind of exciting."

"Yeah." Sam turned back to Andy. "Hey, Jer, can you help me with something?" He hopped to his feet. "The damn barbeque isn't lighting, I think there's a disconnect somewhere. You were always good with that, right?"

"Fine. I'm too good to you, Samuel Swarek." Jerry groaned, kissing Traci on the cheek and following Sam.

"Hey, watch it there, Gerald." Sam's voice echoed down the hallway as the men made their way to the backyard. Sam slid open the back door, and he and Jerry stepped out. Jerry started towards the barbeque, but Sam stopped him. "Does she know?" His voice was monotonous.

"Know?" Jerry asked, eyebrows quirked.

"Don't play stupid with me, Jerry. Does Traci know about Kathleen's daughter?" Sam stepped forward. "She may just be another rookie, but you love her. I love her, kind of. She's something like a little sister to me. Do you really want to make yourself a permanent part of her life, when she doesn't know about that whole period in your marriage?" Sam asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Sam, you've gotta understand. It's so complicated, and taking into consideration that neither Kathleen nor Hero are never going to be a part of my life again, there's no point in opening that door. I don't want to worry Traci, its all fine." Jerry retorted, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You'd better hope she never comes back. What if she gets in trouble again, Jerry? What happens when she shows up at your door, looking for help? The least you could do is tell Traci that there may be some problems in the future." Sam countered, lowering his voice so no one inside could hear.

"Sam, listen to me. Kathleen left her in the finest boarding school that Switzerland had to offer. She isn't coming back." Jerry reigned himself in.

"She just got rid of her? Wow." Sam ran one hand through his hair. "That takes a special quality in a person, to ship off her own daughter."

"Yeah, and it's that quality that made me file for divorce. This is fine, Sam. If anything comes up, I'll tell Traci everything. But as far as I know, little Hero Danville is still high in the Swiss mountains." Jerry assured the both of them, before reaching for the door.

"I'll take your word for it." Sam followed him back into the living room, and rejoined the party.

"Sam, I made an executive decision." Andy said as soon as they re-entered.

"And what is that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"We're hosting the New Years party. Everyone's coming. Oliver and his family, Frank I think, Noelle, the other D's, they're all coming. And you're going to like it." She stood up and pressed a soft his to his cheek.

"Oh fine, I think I can deal with that." He slid his arms around her waist, yawning.

"Yeah, me too Sam." Gail yawned, stretching against Chris's body. "Can we head home, baby?" She mewed in his ear.

"You bet, hon. Home it is." He smiled. "Time to call it a night." He smiled, helping Gail to her feet. "Whoa, you okay?" He asked as Gail leaned against him for balance.

"Whew, just a little dizzy. I got up too fast." She giggled, embarrassed.

"Oh, mama." Andy ran over to help. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, people! Normal people get dizzy, why can't a pregnant lady?" She smiled. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry. I just need a good sleep!" She squealed when Andy didn't back off.

"Fine, fine." Andy sighed, stepping back. Chris opened the door for his fiancée, hanging back at Andy's motions. "Keep an eye on her, okay? Her Mom had a rocky pregnancy. If the dizziness stays, get her to a doctor ASAP okay?" Chris nodded. "Alright, you two." She stepped back and hugged them both. "We'll see you soon. Drive safe." She squeezed Chris's hand one last time, before turning to see everyone else on their feet as well. "You're all leaving?" She asked.

"Sorry, Andy, but Leo is sleeping on your floor. I think that's a signal if there ever was one." Traci hugged her friend and kissed Sam on the cheek again.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" Dov stepped forward with Megan, hugging Andy and shaking Sam's hand; Megan getting a hug from both.

"We have to do this again!" Megan grinned as they all filed out the door.

"Come on, Leo." Jerry lifted Leo off the ground and into his arms.

"Okay, Dad." Leo murmured in his sleep, loud enough for everyone to hear. A fit of suppressed giggles broke out when Jerry's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Did you hear that?" He mouthed.

"Yes, Daddy. Come on, you." Traci smiled fondly at her two favourite men and led them out.

"Be careful." Sam muttered as Jerry passed him.

"I got this." He whispered back. Andy looked at them, confused, but let it slide.

"Goodnight, everyone. Drive safe, it's icy out." Sam smiled genuinely from the door as he watched everyone climb into their cars and drive away. "You ready for bed?"

"You bet I am." Andy stretched, arching her back in that way he so loved.

"Come on, panda." Sam lifted Andy off of the ground, smiling at the joyful giggle that escaped her lips.

"You haven't called me panda in months." She pointed out, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I miss it. You're my panda bear, and I love you." She laughed at his reasoning. "You kind of are like a stuffed animal, you know. You're soft, and I like cuddling with you."

"You cuddled with stuffed animals?" She raised an eyebrow as he laid her down on the bed and found her one of his shirts to sleep in.

"Once upon a seven year old Swarek, I'm suppose I may have." He explained, crawling into bed next to her. "Now I have you."

"And I have you." She kissed his nose, and snuggled up close to his body and sleep set in.

"What?" Andy's screams shocked Sam awake.

"Andy! Andy! What's wrong, where are you?" He scrambled to get out of bed, the darkness in the room making it impossible to see. He paused when Andy's form appeared in the doorway, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Sam, we have to go." She choked out, pushing her hair out of her eyes and grabbing some pyjama pants off of the ground. "We have to get to the hospital, now."


End file.
